Fox (Skunk Fu) Divorces Farley/Niju kills Farley
This is a Scene in Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal V2) Transcript This is a Scene when Shasta and the others stepped in and Fox (Skunk Fu) is happy while Farley is shocked * Shasta/Chris: Back away from my Fiancee * Fox (Skunk Fu)/Sarah: Chris. Wait a Minute. Turles you said he was dead * Farley/Turles: Now dear your hallucinating maybe tomorrow Then Fox (Skunk Fu) slaps him very hard * Fox (Skunk Fu)/Sarah (Angry): You Lied to me and I can't belive I'd married a SELLFISH, BRUTAL, SAVAGE, NASTY, HEARTLESS, REPULSIVE and Even Worser than Jareth. Well here is your wedding ring back Then she throws it at Farley's Face and raises her skirt and ran towards Shasta and Shasta ran to her as well and hugged * Shasta/Chris: I'd missed you so much Then fox (skunk fu) cried in happyness * Fox (Skunk Fu)/Sarah (Sobbing): I'd missed you too Then she puts her head on her true love's chest and comforts him then fox seemed happy * Fox/Goku: Sarah I am soo proud of you for standing up to yourself just to spend your life with the man you truly love. I can approve a guy like Chris for you as a husband * Fox/Goku (Angry At Farley): But a brute like Turles is something I don't tolerate * Farley/Turles: What are you saying Kakarot your a saiyan have some pride in yourself I was ganna * Fox/Goku: I already heard enough out of you Turles. Marrying my Daughter and treat her like an object and treat my people like slaves, That is something that heats me up Then Farley looks angry at Fox (Skunk Fu) * Farley/Turles (Angry): Sarah you were told if you don't marry me you will die just like Frieza killed your grandfather. Then he forms up a large blast to kill Fox (Skunk Fu) but Shasta tries to cover Her and as he was about to blast * Niju/Jareth: Hold it right there Mr. Turles Then Farley and everyone seemed shocked and seen niju. Tramp hides behind Chloe * Niju/Jareth: If you were on my good side I would let you finish her but now that you'd betrayed me I Forbid that. * Farley/Turles: What not you too * Drago/Kuriza: No then what about me the Mightest in his race Then Farley Sees Shendu and sees White Wolf coming out roaring (Alien Queen Loud Roaring) * The Red Dog Leader/Darth Sidious: You know that was very dirty of you * Black Wolf/Rothbart: Yes and also very impolite and such a Backstabber * Roscoe/George Custer: You have betrayed us and left us to die in a canyon and almost got killed by a Giant Gorilla. * Buster/Bojack: And such a Lousy plan without checking for a pulse in any of us * Belladonna/Gnorga: I'd otta turn you into stone. Then Kai shows up behind Farley * Kai/Super Android 13: I am very disaponteted in you Turles * Niju/Jareth: Recongnize this Then he shows the fruit of might to farley * Niju/Jareth: While you are doing your Engagment planning we'd found that you have cheated but now I am returning to be the Most Powerful one Then Niju eats the Fruit of Might and pumps up every time he takes a Bite and eats all of it. * Niju/Jareth: oh yeah one more thing my great grandpa has token all of the strength from the fruit of might during your wedding. * Farley/Turles: WHAT * Niju/Jareth: Now you don't have a chance against me Then Baboon and Mahra is hiding under a Piano and Baboon fires a Photon Flash at Niju but he intercepts it aiming at them. Destroyed them when it lands on them and Niju continues walking towards Farley as the Remaining Villains Glare Angrily at him for his Betrayal. Niju walks closely to Farley glaring at him for what he has done. * Farley/Turles: Wait Jareth Wait. I was just planning to marry Sarah so I can kill her in a special way besides I never really loved her besides she's a lot younger than me. * Niju/Jareth: Enough of your babbling Turles first you fear nothing and how your begging for mercy how sad, * Farley/Turles: I'm not lying Jareth. Please you have to believe me Then Niju glares at Farley for his Betrayal and Farley sees Tramp hiding * Farley/Turles: Hey look it's llort * Niju/Jareth: WHAT. Then he sees Tramp * Niju/Jareth: I am more angry at you than I am with turles Then Farley prepares a Blast * Farley/Turles: See ya Then he fires multiple blasts at him causing Destruction causing Fox (Skunk Fu) to fall and shasta pulls her up and Farley fires a Big Blast at him. * Farley/Turles: Goodbye Then the blast hits and explodes and he sees through (Turles Evil Laughing) Then the Remaining Villains were shocked and Farley landed * Farley/Turles: He shouled have taken my advice back in that Campfire. But he seems relentless about his plots but oh well * Niju/Jareth: Is that soo Then Farley seemed scared about Niju's Appearance. * Niju/Jareth: Apparently your advice was to get me to go back on my word and I won't do that * Farley/Turles: How did you escape that * Niju/Jareth: Looks like the Fruit of Might helped me from that blast no wonder you don't share any of it. Anyway as I were * Farley/Turles: No Then Farley flys away until Niju catches up to him and Punches a Hole in his stomach and punches him in the air and looks at him * Niju/Jareth: Goodbye. Niju used the Dirty Fireworks on him causing his eyes to pop out and his insides explodes wiping him out and he landed back into the ground. * Niju/Jareth: Nice Fireworks Traitor Category:Stand up to an Enemey Scenes Category:Labyrinth Category:Angry Scenes Category:Scenes